1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-rate coding device for performing high-rate coding of an input signal, a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus for recording and reproducing data obtained by the high-rate coding and to a video signal transmitting apparatus for transmitting data obtained by the high-rate coding. (In this specification, high efficiency coding and high efficiency decoding are expressed as xe2x80x9chigh-rate codingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chigh-rate decodingxe2x80x9d.)
2. Description of the Related Art
Video signal recording apparatuses for digitally recording a video signal are generally classified into two types: One type of apparatuses compress a standard-definition (SD) TV signal to 25 Mbps by performing intra-frame coding for recording. The other type of apparatuses compress a high vision signal to 50 Mpbs for recording. In these types of apparatuses, the type of video signals usable for input and output and the quality of the signals obtained are limited. It is extremely difficult to record and reproduce a video signal which is of a different type from the signal which are input to or output from devices in the video signal recording apparatus without significantly changing the recording and reproducing processing.
For example, in a video signal recording apparatus which receives a digital TV signal obtained by interlaced scanning (hereinafter, referred to as an xe2x80x9cinterlaced scan TV signalxe2x80x9d) and compresses such a signal for recording, two successive fields of the interlaced scan TV signal are combined and converted into one frame of a progressive scan TV signal (a TV signal obtained by progressive scanning) before performing compression and recording. In the case when a progressive scan TV signal is used as an input signal, the input signal is already framed, and the frame cycle is xc2xd of the cycle of an interlaced scan TV signal. Such a progressive scan TV signal cannot be recorded by a conventional video signal recording apparatus.
In a video signal recording apparatus which receives a progressive scan TV signal and compresses such a signal for recording, the progressive scan TV signal is switched frame by frame to be sent to two channels. By such switching, data corresponding to one frame of the progressive scan TV signal is processed with high-rate coding to have the same quantity of codes as obtained by high-rate coding of data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal including two successive fields. The data obtained by the high-rate coding is recorded in the same number of tracks as used for recording data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan TV signal.
In such a method, however, the data processing is performed frame by frame. Accordingly, recording of a still image cannot utilize the correlation between data corresponding to different frames, thus preventing improvement in the coding efficiency. Further, since the data is divided into two channels, time delay occurs between images which are output from different channels. Due to such time delay, data corresponding to different frames are arranged by turns, resulting in deterioration in the quality of an image obtained in a search picture mode.
Moreover, in order to perform high-rate coding of a signal including a standard-definition TV signal defined by 4:2:2 (hereinafter, referred to as a xe2x80x9c4:2:2 signalxe2x80x9d) conforming to the studio standards described in CCIR Recommendation 601-1 and an auxiliary signal of a luminance signal required for progressive scanning, the conventional dividing method is not suitable for the following reason: By the division performed by the conventional dividing method, the number of effective pixels of the data corresponding to a color difference signal of the resultant signal is decreased, and thus ICs in the conventional video signal recording apparatus cannot be used for high-rate coding.
In conventional high-rate coding devices for performing high-rate coding and conventional video signal transmitting apparatuses for transmitting a video signal coded by the conventional high-rate coding devices, the type of the image signal usable for input and output and the quality of the resultant signal are limited. Accordingly, it is extremely difficult to change the specifications of such apparatuses and the characteristics of the resultant signals without significantly changing the high-rate coding processing, data recording processing, and the like.
Shuffling is one method used for performing high-rate coding in the conventional video signal recording apparatus for compressing a TV signal to be recorded in a magnetic tape. By shuffling, an image plane is divided into a plurality of areas. A prescribed number of blocks are obtained from prescribed positions of each area to form a coding unit for high-rate coding. For a high-definition (HD) TV signal, there are three systems regarding the number of the scanning lines and the field frequency: 1125 scanning lines/60 Hz, 1050 scanning lines/60 Hz, and 1250 scanning lines/50 Hz. In this specification, the system corresponding 1125 scanning lines and 60 Hz, for example, will be referred to as the xe2x80x9c1125/60 systemxe2x80x9d. In the case when a signal of the 1125/60 system is used, shuffling is very complicated and thus requires a large circuit for shuffling.
In one aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes switching means for receiving a digital progressive scan TV signal having a frame cycle which is xc2xd of the frame cycle of an interlaced scan TV signal and switching the progressive scan TV signal frame by frame alternately; coding means for performing high-rate coding of data corresponding to one frame of the progressive scan TV signal to the same code amount as obtained by high-rate coding of data corresponding to one frame including two successive fields of an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal, and recording means for recording the data processed with the high-rate coding in the same number of tracks as the data corresponding to one frame of the interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes rearranging means for receiving a digital progressive scan TV signal and rearranging data corresponding to one frame of the progressive scan TV signal into data corresponding to one field of an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal; dividing means for dividing the rearranged data into a plurality of coding units; coding means for performing high-rate coding of the plurality of coding units; and recording means for recording the coding units obtained by high-rate coding. The dividing means, the coding means and the recording means are the same as dividing means, coding means and recording means used for processing an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, data corresponding to two successive frames of the progressive scan TV signal is processed as one unit in an operation performed after being divided by the dividing means.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes dividing means for receiving a digital progressive scan TV signal and dividing the signal into the same number of coding units as data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal; coding means for performing high-rate coding of the coding units; and recording means for recording the coding units processed with by high-rate coding. The coding means and the recording means are the same as coding means and recording means used for processing an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, data corresponding to two successive frames of the progressive scan TV signal is processed in an operation performed after being divided by the dividing means.
In one aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes switching means for receiving,a digital TV signal, deciding whether the TV signal is a progressive scan. TV signal or an interlaced scan TV signal, and selecting a method for dividing the TV signal into a plurality of coding units in a suitable manner to the type of the TV signal; dividing means for dividing the TV signal into the plurality of coding units in accordance with the type of the TV signal; coding means for performing high-rate coding of the coding units; and recording means for recording the coding units processed with high-rate coding. The dividing means, the coding means and the recording means are the same as dividing means, coding means and recording means used for processing an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the data corresponding to two successive frames of the progressive scan TV signal is processed as one unit in an operation performed after being divided by the dividing means, and the data corresponding to two fields of the interlaced scan TV signal is processed as one unit in an operation performed after being divided by the dividing means.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes rate conversion means for converting a progressive scan high-definition TV signal in an analog state into a digital signal at one of a sampling frequencies of 40.5 MHz for 59.94 Hz and 40.5xc3x971.001 Mhz for 60 Hz for a luminance signal and at a sampling frequency of 13.5xc3x971.001 Mhz for a color difference signal to generate a video signal including 720xc3x97720 effective pixels in horizontal and vertical directions for the luminance signal and 240xc3x97720 effective pixels in horizontal and vertical directions for the color difference signal; dividing means for dividing data corresponding to one frame of the resultant signal into the same number of coding units as obtained from data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal; coding means for performing high-rate coding of the plurality of coding units; and recording means for recording the coding units processed with high-rate coding.
In one embodiment of the invention, high-rate coding performed by the coding means is commonly used with high-rate coding for processing an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the data corresponding to two successive frames of the progressive scan TV signal is processed as one unit in an operation performed after being divided by the dividing means.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes dividing means for dividing the data corresponding to one frame of a digital progressive scan TV signal into 30xc3x9745 compression blocks in horizontal and vertical directions; coding means for performing high-rate coding of five compression blocks which are away from one another on an image plane as one compression unit; rearranging means for rearranging the compression unit to a prescribed position in ten recording blocks each including 3xc3x9745 compression blocks in the horizontal and vertical directions; and recording means for respectively recording the recording blocks in tracks on a magnetic tape.
In one embodiment of the invention, the rearranging means rearranges the compression unit to a prescribed position in five recording blocks each including 30xc3x979 compression blocks in the horizontal and vertical directions, and the recording means records each of the recording blocks to two tracks on the magnetic tape.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes conversion means for receiving a digital progressive scan high-definition TV signal and converting a color difference signal of the TV signal to ⅓ in a vertical direction by a filter; dividing means for dividing the converted signal into the same number of coding units as obtained from data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal; coding means for performing high-rate coding of coding units; and recording means for recording the coding units processed with high-rate coding.
In one embodiment of the invention, the high-rate coding performed by the coding means is the same as high-rate coding for processing an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the data corresponding to two successive frames of the progressive scan TV signal is processed as one unit in an operation performed after being divided by the dividing means.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes color difference conversion means for receiving two successive frames of a digital progressive scan high-definition TV signal and converting a color difference signal of each of the frames to xc2xd in a vertical direction by a filter; interlace conversion means for converting the signals obtained by the color difference conversion means so that the converted signals appear to be obtained by interlaced scanning; dividing means for dividing each of the resultant signals into the same number of coding units as obtained from data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal; coding means for performing high-rate coding of coding units; and recording means for recording the coding units processed with high-rate coding.
In one embodiment of the invention, the high-rate coding of the progressive scan TV signal is performed in the same manner as high-rate coding of an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In one aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes combining means for receiving a digital progressive scan TV signal having a frame cycle which is xc2xd of the frame cycle of an interlaced scan TV signal and combining data corresponding to two successive frames of the progressive scan TV signal to generate combination data; coding means for performing high-rate coding of the combination data; and recording means for recording the combination data processed with the high-rate coding.
In one embodiment of the invention, the combining means combines data corresponding to two successive frames of the progressive scan TV signal line by line.
In one embodiment of the invention, the coding means performs high-rate coding of the combination data to the same code amount as obtained by high-rate coding of data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the combining means, the coding means and the recording means are the same as combining means, coding means and recording means for processing an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes switching means for receiving a digital progressive scan TV signal having a frame cycle which is xc2xd of the frame cycle of an interlaced scan TV signal and switching the progressive scan TV signal at 1/n of the frame cycle to be sent to a plurality of channels where n is a positive integer; a plurality of combining means for combining data corresponding to two successive frames of the progressive scan TV signal sent to each of the channels to generate combination data; coding means for performing high-rate coding of the combination data; and recording means for recording the combination data processed with the high-rate coding.
In one embodiment of the invention, the combining means combines data corresponding to two frames of the progressive scan TV signal line by line.
In one embodiment of the invention, the coding means performs high-rate coding of the combination data to the same code amount as obtained by high-rate coding of data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal is performed.
In one embodiment of the invention, the combining means, the coding means and the recording means are the same as combining means, coding means and recording means for processing an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes switching means for receiving a digital progressive scan TV signal having a frame cycle which is xc2xd of the frame cycle of an interlaced scan TV signal and switching the progressive scan TV signal frame.by frame to be sent as image data to first and second channels; first and second dividing means for expanding data corresponding to one frame of the progressive scan TV signal to twice as large in terms of time and dividing the data to the same number of coding units as obtained from data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal in the first and second channels, respectively; first and second high-rate coding means for performing high-rate coding of the coding units obtained by the first and second dividing means so as to obtain the same code amount and the same operating speed as obtained by performing high-rate coding of data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal; recording means for recording each of the coding units processed with the high-rate coding to an equal number of tracks as data corresponding to one frame of the interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal; a first memory provided after the first dividing means for temporarily storing image data of a first half of a xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9dth frame; and a second memory provided after the second dividing means for temporarily storing image data of a first half of a xe2x80x9cK+1xe2x80x9dth frame. The first dividing means and the first high-rate coding means are included in a first channel; the second dividing means and the second high-rate coding means are included in a second channel; and when image data of a second half of a frame is output to one of the first channel and the second channel, the image data of the first half of the same frame stored in one of the first memory and the second memory is output to the other channel.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes color difference signal generation means for receiving an input signal including a standard-definition TV signal defined as a 4:2:2 signal conforming to the studio standards and an auxiliary signal of a luminance signal required for progressive scanning, and generating a color difference signal which corresponds to an auxiliary signal of a luminance signal of the input signal in order to convert the input signal into a progressive scan TV signal having a frame frequency twice the frame frequency of the standard-definition TV signal defined as a 4:2:2 signal conforming to the studio standards; dividing means for dividing the progressive scan TV signal including the color difference signal output from the color difference signal generation means into two channels to generate two sets of division data; first and second high-rate coding means respectively for performing high-rate coding of the two sets of division data to the code amount as obtained by high-rate coding of data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal; and recording means for recording each of the two sets of division data processed with the high-rate coding to the same number of tracks as data corresponding to one frame of the interlaced scan high-definition TV signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus includes color difference signal generation means for receiving an input signal including a standard-definition TV signal defined as a 4:2:2 signal conforming to the studio standards and an auxiliary signal of a luminance signal required for progressive scanning, and generating a color difference signal which corresponds to an auxiliary signal of a luminance signal of the input signal in order to convert the input signal into a progressive scan TV signal having a frame frequency twice the frame frequency of the standard-definition TV signal defined as a 4:2:2 signal conforming to the studio standards; dividing means for dividing the progressive scan TV signal including the color difference signal output from the color difference signal generation means into two channels to generate two sets of division data; first and second high-rate coding means respectively for performing high-rate coding of the two sets of division data to the same code amount as obtained by high-rate coding of data corresponding to one frame of an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal; recording means for recording each of the two sets of division data processed with the high-rate coding to the same number of tracks as data corresponding to one frame of the interlaced scan high-definition TV signal; a first memory provided after the first dividing means for temporarily storing image data of a first half of a xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9dth frame; and a second memory provided after the second dividing means for temporarily storing image data of a first half of a xe2x80x9cK+1xe2x80x9dth frame. The first dividing means and the first high-rate coding means are included in a first channel; the second dividing means and the second high-rate coding means are included in a second channel; and when image data of a second half of a frame is output to one of the first channel and the second channel, the image data of the first half of the same frame stored in one of the first memory and the second memory is output to the other channel.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus includes first signal conversion means for receiving a first video signal in which at least a luminance signal is a non-interlaced scan signal and converting the non-interlaced scan signal into an interlaced scan signal to generate a second video signal; recording means for recording the second video signal to a recording medium; reproduction means for reproducing the second video signal from the recording medium; and second signal conversion means for performing conversion of the second video signal in an inverse manner to the conversion performed by the first signal conversion means to generate the first video signal. The first signal conversion means converts each of a plurality of image planes of the non-interlaced scan signal into one frame of an interlaced scan signal so that an odd-number line of an image plane of the non-interlaced scan signal correspond to a line in an odd-number field of the interlaced scan signal and that an even-number line of an image plane of the non-interlaced scan signal correspond to a line in an even-number field of the interlaced scan signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus includes first signal conversion means for receiving a first video signal in which at least a luminance signal is a non-interlaced scan signal and converting the non-interlaced scan signal into an interlaced scan signal to generate a second video signal; recording means for recording the second video signal to a recording medium; reproduction means for reproducing the second video signal from the recording medium; and second signal conversion means for performing conversion of the second video signal in an inverse manner to the conversion performed by the first signal conversion means to generate the first video signal. The first signal conversion means converts every two adjacent image planes of the non-interlaced scan signal into two frames of an interlaced scan signal so that an odd-number line and an even-number line of a first image plane of the non-interlaced scan signal correspond to a line in an odd-number field of a first frame and a line in an odd-number field of a second frame of the interlaced scan signal and that an odd-number line and an even-number line of a second image plane of the non-interlaced scan signal correspond to a line in an even-number field of the first frame and a line in an even-number field of the second frame of the interlaced scan signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus includes first signal conversion means for receiving a first video signal in which at least a luminance signal is a non-interlaced scan signal and converting the non-interlaced scan signal into an interlaced scan signal to generate a second video signal; recording means for recording the second video signal to a recording medium; reproduction means for reproducing the second video signal from the recording medium; and second signal conversion means for performing conversion of the second video signal in an inverse manner to the conversion performed by the first signal conversion means to generate the first video signal. The first signal conversion means converts every two adjacent image planes of the non-interlaced scan signal into two frames of an interlaced scan signal so that an odd-number line and an even-number line of the first image plane of the non-interlaced scan signal correspond to a line in an odd-number field of an xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9dth frame and a line in an even-number field of an xe2x80x9cnxe2x88x921xe2x80x9dth frame of the interlaced scan signal and that an odd-number line and an even-number line of a second image plane of the non-interlaced scan signal correspond to a line in an odd-number field of an xe2x80x9cn+1xe2x80x9dth frame and a line in an even-number field of the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9dth frame of the interlaced scan signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus includes first signal conversion means for receiving a first video signal in which at least a luminance signal is a non-interlaced scan signal and converting the non-interlaced scan signal into an interlaced scan signal to generate a second video signal; recording means for recording the second video signal to a recording medium; reproduction means for reproducing the second video signal from the recording medium; and second signal conversion means for performing conversion of the second video signal in an inverse manner to the conversion performed by the first signal conversion means to generate the first video signal. The first signal conversion means converts every two adjacent image planes of the non-interlaced scan signal into two frames of an interlaced scan signal so that an odd-number line and an even-number line of an xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9dth image plane correspond to a line in an odd-number field of an xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9dth frame and a line in an even-number field of the xe2x80x9cn+1xe2x80x9dth frame and that an odd-number line and an even-number line of the xe2x80x9cn+1xe2x80x9dth image plane correspond to a line in an even-number field of the xe2x80x9cn+1xe2x80x9dth frame and a line in an even-number field of the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9dth frame where n is an integer.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first conversion means divides each of a plurality of frames of the second video signal which is an interlaced scan signal into two interlaced scan signals, and the recording means performs pre-processing of the two interlaced scan signals in two channels in parallel.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus includes first signal conversion means for receiving a first video signal in which a luminance signal is a non-interlaced scan signal and a color difference signal is an interlaced scan signal, and converting the non-interlaced scan signal into an interlaced scan signal to generate a second video signal; recording means for recording the second video signal to a recording medium; and reproduction means for reproducing the second video signal from the recording medium; second signal conversion means for performing conversion of the second video signal in an inverse manner to the conversion performed by the first signal conversion means to generate the first video signal. The recording means includes additional information recording means for recording additional information for identifying a field of the color difference signal in a frame of the first video signal. The first signal conversion means divides the color difference signal which is an interlaced scan signal into odd-number pixels and even-number pixels to generate a color difference signal corresponding to two fields of the second video signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal coding device performs quantization and coding of one of input image data and data which is obtained by converting the input image data in a prescribed manner while performing control so that a plurality of prescribed image areas each obtain a prescribed code amount to generate coded data. Processing is performed which is equivalent to high-rate coding of image data provided in the number of N each having the same size as image data in the prescribed image area in which the code amount is controlled and also having a substantially equal amount of information of the image data to be transmitted to generate N sets of coded data, and the N sets of coded data are output as coded data obtained from the input image data, where N is a constant.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal coding device performs quantization and coding of one of input image data and data which is obtained by converting the input image data in a prescribed manner while performing control so that a plurality of prescribed image areas each obtain a prescribed code amount to generate coded data. Processing is performed which is equivalent to high-rate coding of image data in the number of N each having the same size as image data in the prescribed image area in which the code amount is controlled and also having a substantially equal amount of information of the image data to be transmitted in a partially overlapped state to generate N sets of coded data, and the N sets obtained from coded data are output as coded data of the input image data, where N is a constant.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a video signal transmission apparatus, a plurality of prescribed image areas of image data having a prescribed size are each divided into image data provided in the number of N each having a substantially equal amount of information in a partially overlapped state, processing which is equivalent to code amount control and high-rate coding is performed for each prescribed image area to generate coded data, the coded data is decoded for each prescribed image area to generate N sets of image data, the N sets of image data are processed with high-rate decoding to generate the image data in the number of N, and the image data in the number of N are synthesized to generate image data to reproduce the input image data. Information corresponding to coded data which is lost by an error caused during transmission is reproduced using different information having at least a part of the coded data, where N is a constant.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a video signal transmission apparatus, a plurality of prescribed image areas of image data having a prescribed size are each divided into image data provided in the number of N each having a substantially equal amount of information in one of a partially overlapped state and a state without overlapping, processing which is equivalent to code amount control and high-rate coding is performed for each prescribed image area to generate coded data, the coded data is decoded for each prescribed image area to generate N sets of image data, the N sets of image data are processed with high-rate decoding to generate the image data in the number of N, and the image data in the number of N are synthesized to generate image data to reproduce the input image data, where N is a constant.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal coding device controls a code amount of an input image A having a prescribed size to perform high-rate coding of an image B having a size approximately N times the prescribed size. Information corresponding to a prescribed number of coding units of the input image B is substantially divided equally substantially into images A in the number of N, processing which is equivalent to high-rate coding of each of images in the number of N is performed to generate N sets of coded data, and the coded data is output as coded data for the image data B, where N is a constant.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal transmission apparatus performs high-rate coding of an image B having pixels approximately N times larger than an image A having a prescribed size to obtain coded data and transmitting the coded data, information of the image B to be transmitted is substantially divided equally into a prescribed number of coding units. Processing which is equivalent to high-rate coding of each of the images in the number of N is performed to generate N sets of coded data, and the N sets of coded data are transmitted by an substantially equal format as for coded data of the images in the number of N having the same size as the image A, where N is a constant.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus for recording an HD signal in a magnetic tape in the state where the data of the HD signal is compressed, the video signal recording apparatus includes deciding means for deciding the type of the HD signal among a first signal corresponding to 1080 frame effective lines, 1125 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, a second signal corresponding to 1035 frame effective lines, 1125 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, a third signal corresponding to 960 frame effective lines, 1050 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, and a fourth signal corresponding to 1152 frame effective lines, 1250 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 50 Hz; sampling means for sampling the input signal regardless of the type of the input signal; line conversion means for, when the input signal is decided to be the first signal, converting the number of lines only in a top area and a bottom area among frame effective lines of the input signal to an equal number with the number of frame transmission lines of the second signal; shuffling means for regarding the frame transmission lines of the first signal obtained as a result of the line conversion to be the same as a frame transmission area of the second signal, and rearranging pixels in frame transmission areas of the second, third and fourth signals block by block; compression means for compressing the output from the shuffling means so that data of a certain number blocks is a constant data amount; and recording means for recording the output from the shuffling means by adjusting a cylinder rotation speed and a magnetic tape transportation speed to be equal with respect to the four types of HD signals.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus for recording an HD signal in a magnetic tape in the state where the data of the HD signal is compressed includes deciding means for deciding the type of the HD signal among a first signal corresponding to 1080 frame effective lines, 1125 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, a second signal corresponding to 1035 frame effective lines, 1125 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, a third signal corresponding to 960 frame effective lines, 1050 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, and a fourth signal corresponding to 1152 frame effective lines, 1250 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 50 Hz; sampling means for sampling the input signal regardless of the type of the input signal; signal conversion means for, when the input signal is decided to be the first signal, adding an ineffective pixel to a frame transmission area of the first signal so as to provide the first signal with pixels of the same number as in the frame transmission area of the fourth signal; shuffling means for regarding the frame transmission lines of the first signal obtained as a result of the line conversion to be the same as a frame transmission area of the second signal, and rearranging pixels in frame transmission areas of the second, third and fourth signals block by block; compression means for compressing the output from the shuffling means so that data of a certain number blocks is a constant data amount; and recording means for recording the output from the shuffling means by adjusting a cylinder rotation speed and a magnetic tape transportation speed of the first signal to 6/5 of those for the second, third and fourth signals.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video signal recording apparatus for recording an HD signal in a magnetic tape in the state where the data of the HD signal is compressed includes deciding means for deciding the type of the HD signal among a first signal corresponding to 1080 frame effective lines, 1125 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, a second signal corresponding to 1035 frame effective lines, 1125 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, a third signal corresponding to 960 frame effective lines, 1050 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 60 Hz, and a fourth signal corresponding to 1152 frame effective lines, 1250 total frame lines, and a field frequency of 50 Hz; sampling means for sampling the input signal a constant frequency when the input signal is one of the second, third and fourth signals and for sampling the first signal to equalize the number of pixel in a frame transmission area with that of the third signal; shuffling means for rearranging the pixels in frame transmission areas of the first, second, third and fourth signals block by block in accordance with the decision information; compression means for compressing the output from the shuffling means so that data of a certain number blocks is a constant data amount; and recording means for recording the output from the shuffling means by adjusting a cylinder rotation speed and a magnetic tape transportation speed to be equal with respect to the four types of HD signals.
In one embodiment of the invention, the sampling means samples the input signal at a constant frequency of 40.5 Mhz for a luminance signal and converts the number of pixels in the horizontal direction of the first signal to be equal to the frame transmission lines of the third signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the sampling means samples the second, third and fourth signals at a constant frequency of 40.5 MHz for a luminance signal and samples the first signal at a frequency of 37.125 MHz for a luminance signal.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantages of (1) providing a video signal recording apparatus for recording a progressive scan signal in the state of being processed with high-rate coding to be highly compatible with a conventional apparatus produced for recording an interlaced scan standard-definition TV signal, (2) providing a video signal recording apparatus for recording a progressive scan signal in the state of being processed with high-rate coding, utilizing a conventional apparatus produced for recording an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal, (3) providing a video signal recording apparatus, for recording a progressive scan signal in the state of being processed with high-rate coding to be highly compatible with a conventional apparatus produced for recording an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal, (4) providing a video signal recording apparatus for recording both a progressive scan signal and an interlaced scan signal in the state of being processed with high-rate coding, (5) providing a video signal recording apparatus for performing rate conversion accompanying A/D conversion of a progressive scan signal which is performed at the sampling frequency as the sampling frequency of an interlaced scan high-definition TV signal, (6) providing a video signal recording apparatus for improving image quality for the search picture mode by rearranging coded block obtained from a progressive scan TV signal, (7) providing a video signal recording apparatus for vertically compressing a color difference signal of a progressive scan signal to ⅓ so as to have the same number of pixels as a color difference signal of a 4:2:2 signal and so as to provide arrangement of coding units in a track with respect to the image plane corresponding to the progressive scan signal with high compatibility with an interlaced scan TV signal, (8) providing a video signal recording apparatus for rearranging two successive frames of a progressive scan signal so as to appear to be obtained by interlaced scanning, thus to enable intra-frame correction, (9) providing a video signal recording apparatus for performing coding of two successive frames of a progressive scan signal in combination to improve image quality, (10) providing a video signal recording apparatus for realizing coding of two successive frames of a progressive scan signal in combination using a plurality of channels, (11) providing a video signal recording apparatus for adding a memory to improve image quality for the search picture mode, (12) providing a video signal recording apparatus for increasing the number of effective pixels of a color difference signal to record data at a high rate using a conventional IC, (13) providing a video signal recording apparatus for adding a memory to improve the quality of an image obtained in the search picture mode from an image recorded at a high rate, (14) providing a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus for converting one frame of a non-interlaced scan signal into an interlaced scan signal to record and reproduce a non-interlaced scan signal in addition to an interlaced scan signal, (15) providing a video signal recording apparatus for converting two frames of a non-interlaced scan signal to record and reproduce a non-interlaced scan signal in addition to an interlaced scan signal, (16) providing a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus for converting a non-interlaced scan signal into a different type of interlaced scan signal to record and reproduce a non-interlaced scan signal in addition to an interlaced scan signal, (17) providing a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus for converting a non-interlaced scan signal into a still different type of interlaced scan signal to record and reproduce a non-interlaced scan signal in addition to an interlaced scan signal, (18) providing a video signal recording apparatus for converting a signal having an interlaced scan luminance signal and interlaced scan color difference signals into an interlaced scan signal to record and reproduce a non-interlaced scan signal in addition to an interlaced scan signal, (19) providing a video signal coding device for substantially dividing an input image equally into a plurality of image data, (20) providing a video signal coding device for substantially dividing an input image equally into a plurality of image data and locating image information in the plurality of image data in a partially overlapped state, (21) providing a video signal coding device for preventing data drop caused by an error during transmission using the overlapped part of the image data, (22) providing a video signal transmission apparatus having different specifications by utilizing a conventional high-rate coding device and a conventional data transmission device without any significant alteration, (23) providing a high-rate coding device for performing high-rate coding of an input image having different specifications from an image for which the high-rate coding device is intended by dividing information in the input image substantially equally into a plurality of image data to convert the input image so that the input image has the specifications suitable for the high-rate coding device, (24) providing a high-rate coding device for performing high-rate coding of an input image having different specifications from an image for which the high-rate coding device is intended by substantially dividing information in the input image equally into a plurality of image data to convert the input image so that the input image has the specifications suitable for the high-rate coding device and transmitting such image data, (25) providing a video signal recording and reproduction apparatus for performing data compression and recording in the state where the resolution in an area which is least influenced in terms of visual characteristic and an over-scan area on a TV monitor in accordance with the type of the input signal which is determined by the deciding device is reduced, (26) providing a video signal recording apparatus for adding an effective pixel to perform signal conversion for data compression and recording the data in a magnetic tape while the recording speed is increased to 6/5, so as to record data corresponding to all the pixels in an effective area of an HD signal on the magnetic tape, and (27) providing a video signal recording apparatus for reducing data amount by changing the sampling frequency to perform compression and recording.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.